Summer Romance
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Just a cheesy short fic I wrote to get my mind back into this winter fic i'm writing. This one is totally AU. In this story Orihime is the new vet in town and meets her new vet partner, Ichigo.


On a dark moonless summer night, with only occasional bolts of heat lightning to relieve the blackness, Orihime stretched her stiff legs as best as she could while driving the rented moving van. All her worldly possessions were stuffed behind her as she drove the long five-hour trip. She turned left onto a gravel road, almost there now, almost to her new home in the country and to her new life in nearby Paris. 

Off in the distance, an orange, yellow, and red glow flickered on the horizon. A fire! Oh no! Orihime pulled into the long winding driveway as flames leaped, dancing in the wind, while devouring the old weathered wood barn. She jumped from the van and ran toward the blaze. That barn was supposed to be an animal shelter and headquarters for her new job. Orihime felt like she was watching a funeral pyre for her new life.

What kind of sign was this for her new beginning?

The fire, hot as the hinges of hell, singed her red hair as she ran into the choking cloud of billowing black smoke. She collided into what felt like a brick wall and her knees buckled.

"Whoa, little lady." Large gentle hands clasped her shoulders to stop her from falling upon impact, and then guided her back out of the heat.

Orihime's heart caught at the sound of the deep, rich baritone voice. His blue eyes locked onto her brown ones then widened with surprise. On the other hand, was it appreciation? Perhaps the scorching heat was roasting her thinking processes. Something soft squirmed against her chest before she realized his brawny arms were filled with whimpering ferrets. He was rescuing the baby animals! Although glistening with sweat and smudged with charcoal, too sooty to distinguish his features, he seemed like a knight in not-quite shimmering armor. "Who are you?" Orihime whispered.

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo remembered his manners at the same time as the wiggling weights in arms. "Here." He thrust the bundle of panicky ferrets into her arms before brushing a stray lock of red hair from her lovely round face. He took a giant step back, away from the temptation of her feminine and voluptuous form. Ichigo wondered why no one warned him that she was such a beauty. "You must be Orihime, the new vet," he tossed back over his shoulder as he again ran toward the barn to save more animal shelter strays.

Orihime settled the newborn ferrets on the grass, well away from the blazing barn, as fire engines roared into the driveway. Firefighters hollered out directions to each other, working in harmony with hoses to blast water into flames. Ichigo hauled out the baby ferret's mother, handing it and three more strays to Orihime, before dashing back for another rescue.

Professionals that they were, the firefighters had the inferno down to a smolder in no time. One of the fire fighters led Orihime to a large neighboring ranch house at the end of the lane and told her the owner said for her take care of the rescued animals there.

Although she kept her hands busy by washing the smoky scent from the ferrets, her mind zoomed from one worry to another with the speed of a NASCAR race. What would she do now? What about her job at the animal shelter? Now that the barn burned, where would she live if not in the loft? Did God have something personal against her, for her fresh start to begin with disaster? Wasn't it all but a flashing neon sign advertising that she had made a wrong decision to move here?

Oh no. Would her new veterinarian partner want to rebuild the animal shelter? She had never spoken with him directly, but had been interviewed by the relocating vet who was to hire a replacement partner. What did the future hold for her?

Orihime sighed deeply. Only two hours ago, she was giddy with glee, full of positive attitude, and excited at the potential for the new direction she was taking with her life.

Despite the animal shelter in ashes down the lane, again and again, she wondered just WHO precisely was Ichigo. Where had he come from and would she see him again? He was not what she would call handsome, covered head to toe in grime, but there was something about him -- something she liked. Something she had not felt before. Something that happened instantly when their gaze met. Well, Orihime conceded, their head-on collision could have knocked her senses out of whack. She'd simply misread their physical impact. Nah. It was not chemistry.

She no sooner settled the ferrets into a makeshift bed, than she heard the smooth baritone that Orihime recalled from earlier. She turned her head toward its source and her mouth went dry. Surely, this was not Ichigo. This man was freshly showered, his features no longer smudged and indistinguishable. She inhaled deeply as she detected the pleasant sensation of his pure masculine scent. With his tan coloring, orange hair, and blue eyes that held a mixture of humor, wisdom, and kindness, the man before her could give any number of professional male models a run for their money in the fluttering-of-the-female heart department. The smoky voice was saying something, but her heart was thudding too unevenly to hear. This man could not possibly be Ichigo-the-ferret-rescuer, could he?

Yet he smiled slowly at her gaping mouth and that rich deep tone rumbled, "You okay, Orihime?"

Wow! Swallowing hard, she forced her gaze away from his blue one before her face could betray her thoughts. He looked like a modern-day gladiator with broad shoulders, corded neck, and perfectly sculpted face. When she dared another glance, he stared at her for a moment. From the twitching at the corner of his mouth, Orihime guessed he was trying to hold back a laugh. She was not sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him now. Instead, she cleared her throat. Twice. "I'm fine thanks."

Ichigo leaned his back against the wall and stuck his hands in his belt loops, regarding her with that same lazy, sexy smile. Disturbed, Orihime looked away.

Ichigo held out one large hand. "I'm Ichigo by the way." When her much smaller hand gripped his in a handshake, Ichigo attempted to regulate his breathing. He had prayed for God to make the way clear, to make the path obvious in the direction Ichigo should take his life. Now this woman was fresh out of places to live until the barn was reconstructed. How did you invite a gorgeous woman you've just met to spend the night without making it sound like a pick-up line? "Welcome to Paris, Orihime."

She snorted ineloquently. "Yeah sure. I arrive just in time for heat lightning to strike and start an inferno. Some omen, huh?"

Ichigo tried to catch his breath, reminding himself of why he couldn't let himself like her. Or touch her voluptuous body. Yet he couldn't release the smooth ivory hand in his. Her touch was affecting him like being struck with a white-hot bolt of heat lightning. "Hmm. Start an inferno is right."

He reluctantly released her hand when she tugged. She nibbled on her bottom lip as her brown eyes narrowed on him. Her honey-sweet voice seemed to pick up a little spice when she asked, "How was it that you were there at the fire so quickly?"

"I live here."

She swallowed hard, and then practically squeaked her realization. "YOU." It was not a question. For the first time, Ichigo wondered if the attraction went both ways. She did not sound necessarily pleased about it. In fact, her next statement sounded more like an accusation. "YOU are my new partner!"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Dr. Ichigo D.V.M. at your service." When she all but growled her frustration, he added, "Don't worry. We'll rebuild."

She tossed her hands in the air before hitching a thumb back toward the lane. "I can't exactly live in that moving van while the shelter is under construction."

Ichigo took a step toward her and closed the gap. He watched her breathing speed up. "You can live with me until then. There are many rooms to choose from. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship."

She shook her head; flipping red hair back over her shoulder, then tipped her stubborn chin in the air. "That's partnership, mister. Not relationship."

"Yes," Ichigo agreed. "That too. It takes an equal partnership for any relationship to work. After you interviewed for the job, the vet you're replacing told me you're sweet, big-hearted, and a good doctor. He failed, however, to mention how beautiful you are."

She grumbled, "He failed to mention my future partner could double for a male model if he needed a change of employment." She whipped her eyes off his form-fitting t-shirt.

Ichigo shook his head. Oh yes, this would be interesting. She was definitely interested in him whether she wished it so or not. God had definitely handed Ichigo a blessing when He sent Orihime. The animal shelter burning down was like a flashing neon sign for Ichigo's life, sending Orihime into more than his business, sending her into his home as well. God was looking out for Orihime, too. She just didn't realize it yet.

Ichigo motioned toward the hallway. "Pick a room, any room, for your stay. Then I'll help you carry in your suitcases so you can shower away the smoke and soot from the fire. In the morning, I'll help you unload the moving van." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Welcome home, Dr. Orihime."

With that, Orihime spun around and practically stomped toward the hallway.

Ichigo smiled after her. "Feisty." Dang, if he liked that about her too.


End file.
